Kissing Santa
by Tadpole24
Summary: “Are you kissing Santa?” The weekend before Christmas at the Booth residence sparks something that's needed to happen all year. BB.


**The Christmas bug has well and truly landed on me. I can't seem to stop popping these bad boys out. Lol. :) **

**I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and for all you Americans, I spelt mum the way you guys spell it, mom. It was tough, but I did it for you guys. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, everyday would be Christmas. Sadly, the fact that today is not Christmas lends itself to the idea that I do not own Bones. **

**Enjoy!**

..:::..

Kissing Santa

..:::..

"Booth?"

He looked up from his wrapping paper and sticky tape fiasco and settled his eyes on his partner who was holding out a red jacket with white fur trimmings.

"What is this?"

She'd never seen his face turn that colour. She laughed as he snatched the offending item away and hid it behind his back, "Nothing."

Brennan sat down her paper and leaned across Booth to pull the jacket out again and peer at it, "Booth, I know it seems as though I wouldn't understand who Santa is because of my limited knowledge of pop culture, however I know exactly what Santa's traditional Christmas costume looks like and it appears to me that you have a whole costume in your closet."

He glared at her, "Bones, it's nothing."

"Booth, it is most definitely something," she countered back, defiantly.

They were sitting cross legged on his bedroom floor on the Sunday before Christmas wrapping Parker's presents while the young boy slept. Booth had invited his partner around to help him as he felt that she was becoming a larger part of Parker's life and it would be nice for him to see her presents for him under their Christmas tree.

Booth sighed, "I don't get Parker for Christmas Eve ever. I wanted to do it right, you know?"

Bones looked at him, questions in her eyes, "By wearing a Santa costume?"

Booth shook his head, she wasn't understanding, "Parker told me the other day that when he's with his mother, he never sees Santa, so he wanted to see if Santa comes here to my address-"

"I still don't understand..."

"I know, I hadn't finished my sentence," his tone said annoyed, but his face said amused so she smiled at him and allowed him to continue with his explanation, "So he wants to see Santa and he's told me of this big plan to camp out in the living room all night and watch out for Santa." He paused for a moment to gauge if Bones understood him yet; her quizzical face was enough motive to continue, "So there needs to be a Santa otherwise Parker's not going to believe anymore."

"Would it be so bad Booth? I mean, he's got to learn the truth at some point."

Booth shook his head, "I thought I explained this to you. Parker's only eight years old, Bones. He has at least 3 more years of Santa before he puts the pieces together. So this year I have to dress up as Santa so I don't disappoint my son."

Brennan looked at her partner with what could only be described at admiration, "You're a good father, Booth."

He smiled at her sincerity, "Thank you."

Looking at the costume again she asked, "So this really fits you and everything? It looks awfully big."

Booth held the pants up in front of him, "Nothing a belt won't fix."

Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I know you, you'll want this to be perfect. Go and try the costume on and I'll help you with some adjustments."

"Bones, I don't-"

She looked at him with her don't-mess-with-me stare and he was helpless. Grabbing the costume he ducked inside his walk-in-wardrobe and started getting changed.

She had wrapped two presents by the time he stepped out in the oversized costume. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up. When you have kids and you have to dress up to please them, I'm just going to laugh at you."

It was quick and there was no more laughter. They hadn't spoken about her and having children since before the operation and they had no intention of that conversation coming up anytime soon. To cease the awkward silence that seemed to have encapsulated them, Brennan grabbed a pillow from Booth's bed and shoved it up the front of the huge jacket.

She stepped back and smiled at her handy work, "I think the pants might actually be okay if you," she stepped forwards again and gave them a little tug upwards, "pull them up a bit."

Booth's face wasn't impressed as he gently removed her hands from his waistband and pulled the pants down just a fraction, "I'm not a female, Bones, I need room to breathe down there."

She smiled, "Oh, sorry," she reached out and helped him tug them down just a little, her hands grazing his in the process.

They paused for a moment, letting their hands slide past one another's, her breathing hitched at the precise moment his did as well, "Thank you for helping me with this, Bones. One day when I tell Parker I'm sure he'll be appreciative as well."

His fingers linked with hers and he gave her a pull forward, she pulled their hands up under his jacket and grabbed the pillow she had placed there, taking it out and letting it land on the floor to the side of them. The pillow gone, she could now step into his personal space, allowing the moment to wash over her.

"I'm glad I can be a part if his life," glancing up at his eyes she continued, "I'm glad I can be a part of your life."

"Me too," he answered as he bent down to capture her lips with his. There was no protest and so he continued to kiss her, teasing her lips into a smile. He let one hand continue to hold hers as the other wound its way into her hair, hers found its way under the soft velvet of his Santa jacket, where she was glad to feel he was naked underneath, and pulled him impossibly closer to her.

"Bones, are you kissing Santa?"

Booth pulled back from his partner and turned his face away from his son who thankfully hadn't recognised him, Bones on the other hand turned her face towards the small boy who was standing in his father's doorway looking very tired. She didn't get a chance to answer as Parker grinned at her through his sleepiness and excitedly said, "Wait 'til I tell Dad!" before running in the direction of the kitchen.

The partners quickly pulled apart and Booth ripped off the jacket and pants, not caring about any shred of dignity he may have had remaining. Wearing only his boxer shorts and a t-shirt he grabbed on the way out of the room he followed his son.

Brennan couldn't hear much past the excited voice of Parker telling his father of the scandalous things he had seen. She smiled as she watched Booth carry his son past his room and back to his own bed. He returned to his room not long after and smiled a little at Brennan, embarrassment written across his features. She smiled back and took a step forward, tilting her head in question.

"He just wanted a drink of water; he'll be in bed for the rest of the night."

She smiled wider and took another step towards her partner. He met her half way and pressed his lips against hers once again.

..:::..

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Cam asked the young boy as he walked into the lab by himself.

"Waiting for Bones to come in so Dad can take me back to Mom's."

Angela's ears pricked at this, "Dr. Brennan rode with you here today?"

Parker nodded, "She slept at our house last night and Dad said that any gentleman would offer a lady a ride to work in the morning."

Angela and Cam shared a knowing look, before looking at the door way where Brennan and Booth were walking in together, talking and laughing like always. He turned to face her, silently asking something with his eyes, she answered, apparently, because next thing anyone knew Booth and Brennan were sharing a kiss.

Parker looked at Angela's shocked face, "That's not even the funniest part," Angela tore her eyes from the kissing partners and focussed on the young boy, "I saw Bones kiss Santa Claus last night!"

Angela grinned as the partners broke apart, Booth picking up his son who had run to him after revealing their secret. He escaped out the door as Angela grabbed Brennan by the arm and marched them towards her office, "I don't care what anyone says, I'm hearing this first, I've been rooting for it the longest."

..:::..

**So...How'd that one go? Love it? Hate it? Just plain love the idea of Booth dressed up in a Santa suit? At any rate, let me know. :)**

**Em**

**xx **


End file.
